


The Rookie Incident

by GabbyD



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry as Arthur, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Eggsy really should've seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warrior Nun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Warrior+Nun).



> I'm sorry if it isn't good, I wrote it at 2am and I'm not good with jealousy.

In hindsight, Eggsy really should've seen it coming.

With everything that happened after the V-day, Kingsmen needed a new Arthur, a place that Harry assumed with no trouble. And with a new leader, naturally came the new staff, especially after half of it died. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was Scott.

Scott, one of the new tech rookies. He was a little cocky and snobbish for Eggsy's tastes, but still managed to be half decent. And he was an excellent handler, so he couldn't exactly complain. The guy knew how to do what he was asked to.

So what if Eggsy flirted with him? Eggsy flirts with _everyone,_ he's a natural flirter, that's his thing. It's a natural charm. Everybody knows he's with Harry anyway, they know it's nothing serious.

Or at least Eggsy thought so. Until Scott cornered him one day, all pompous, practically purring that the two of them should go for a pint after work.

"Oh, can't see why not. Maybe we could invite Rox?"

"Lancelot? I was thinking more about only the two of us, _you know_."

"Um, Scott, bruv... you know I'm with Harry, right?"

"Please, Eggsy. Like a guy like you could be serious with someone that old, with all due respect to Arthur. Nobody is judging you, don't worry, but still. You already got the job."

Eggsy would have said something, really, but he was still in the middle of processing what the guy said when he saw Harry coming towards them. But Scott, thinking of his silence as approval, continued.

"He can't probably even get it up." he said, unaware of his boss being right behind him listening to everything. "You're probably _aching_ for a real man to take you, to make you see stars. I can give it to you."

"Oh, really?" Eggsy asked, locking eyes with Harry for a second before returning his attention to the tech, trying his best to stay with a serious face.

"Yes, babe I can give you a night you would never forget."

"How interesting." Harry said, with an expression that Eggsy knew very well. It was his polite "fuck you" face. "Certainly you could tell me more about it?"

The guy looked like he was going to faint.

Knowing that he also acted once or twice as a Merlin's helper to Arthur's missions and knew exactly was he was capable of, he probably would.

"A-Arthur, sir?"

"Harry, dear! We were just talking about you, weren't we, Scottie?"

"Yes, sir. All good things, of course, sir."

Harry smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Oh don't worry about me, you two can return your talk. After all, I'm just an old man. I probably can't even get it up, wasn't it?"

Scott paled, and Eggsy used all his strength to not laugh at his expression.

"S-sir?"

"I would be careful with what I say if I were you. You never know what could happen. I don't share well." Harry said, somber. "I'm going to my office now. Galahad, if you could so kindly follow me."

"Of course, dear."

Eggsy practically bounced after him, his trousers a bit too tight around the crouch. He loved when Harry went all possessive and macho alpha. The moment the door closed he was already all over the older man, demanding to be kissed.

"You're mine, you hear me? _Mine_."


End file.
